A Shadow of A Story
by Elariel Erestorion
Summary: There was a fourth Potter there on that terrible night, one with no fame attached to her name. Her very existance was hidden from the world and her name one few knew...a name that she did not even know. Being Revisited to work in HBP timeline
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I don't really know how long this story is going to go one for, Right now I plan on it being fairly short. Anyways, it is a very AU story.

Disclaimer: With the exception of Shadow none of this is mine. It all belongs to the one the only J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1:

Shadow walked bare foot along the deserted beach in the Florida Keys. She was thinking- over what was to come of her life. Her waist length red hair that never did what she wanted it to, it was always coming out of the pony tail or braid she would secure it in and get into her hazel eyes. At the moment it was loose and blowing on the wind behind her as she walked. She was thinking about her life, the life that she neither understood nor controlled.

Shadow had had a very strange life. She knew that up to the age of 5 or so she had lived in a cottage far from anywhere. Since then she had been moved around a lot. At eleven she had gotten a letter from a Professor Dumbledore who had told her because of her situation (a situation that she didn't even understand) she would have to complete her studies by correspondence. She would now be starting 6th year in September, and she didn't even know where the school was. She didn't even know her real name.

Ever since she had turned 11 Shadow had been moved around to different homes. Every time she moved she was given a new name and a new story of her past. She didn't know what they hid her from or who they were. This was the first time that she was brought somewhere where there weren't any adults to look after her. It had been four months since she had arrived. Every two weeks a boat would dock give here a shipment of groceries and leave again.

Shadow was not her real name it was just the earliest name she could remember being called so that is what she referred to herself as to those who brought her to her next hiding place. It had become a code name of sorts. If some one knew the name Shadow Lark, they were safe. The only people she knew much of were Remus who often came to bring her to her next hiding spot and Minerva who always met them there.

Remus was a kindly man. She did not know his last name but she knew when she had first met him. She had been around 5 years old and Remus had come to move her from her first home. She hadn't wanted to leave her Aunty Arabella and her cats that had taken care of her. Remus had been kind to her and with the help of Arabella explained to Shadow that she had to go. Arabella, who wasn't a witch, rarely came to see Shadow after that but Remus always brought letters from her.

Shadow stopped and looked back up to the beach to see the small cottage that she lived in with her cat Lily way up the beach. She sighed knowing that she should get back. Turning she began to walk back up the beach. Lily had been given to her by Arabella as a kitten when Shadow had been ten. The little ginger cat had moved every where with Shadow and was her closest friend and confident. Actually, now that Shadow thought about it that was the last time she had seen Arabella.

Shadow got back the cottage a half hour latter to find Remus sitting in her living room with Lily curled up purring her heart out in his lap. The little cottage had been surrounded by many wards that allowed very few people in. "Hello Shadow Lark," said Remus showing Shadow that it was really him. He looked tired to Shadow, even more so then usual.

"Hello, Remus, isn't time to leave then?" Asked Shadow in a tired voice. She began to walk around the living room collecting things she would want to take with her. She was almost hoping she would get to stay here, even though she had limited contact with people this place was beginning to feel like home.

"Not today Shadow, tomorrow. Tomorrow we are going to visit Arabella and then go to the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore has decided that it is time for you to come home and learn who you are Shadow." said Remus. Shadow has no idea what the Order of the Phoenix was but she had a good idea that it played a large part in her past, present and probably would in the future.

"Does this mean that I will finally know my true name Remus?" Shadow asked. She looked on the edge of tears. Remus seemed to be telling her that the one thing she had always wanted beyond all else was finally with in sight. With the truth she would finally be free of this lie they called her life. Heck, she would finally know who they were beyond Arabella, Remus and Minerva.

"Yes, you will but to me you will always be my little Shadow Lark. There is much to the world out there that you have yet to see Shadow. I did not think it wise to keep you so isolated but there are those higher then me that believed it was necessary. It is time to come out of the shadows, dearer then Daughter, and spread you wings to fly." Remus got up unceremoniously dumping at rumpled Lily on to the ground and put his arms around the 16 year old girl, giving her a fatherly hug. He planted a light kiss on her long red hair, hair that reminded him so much of her mother. "You need to pack tonight; we will be travelling to England the muggle way because it is more inconspicuous. Here I'll help you."

So for the next couple of hours Remus and Shadow worked to collect and shrink all of Shadow's things into her two large trunks. Shadow looked at the two trunks wistfully. In those two trunks was everything she had in this lie of a life she had been living for the last 15 years. Actually the only thing she had discovered about her life was that her parents had died when she had been just over a year old. That was the only shred of truth she had known.

It was late when she and Remus went to bed as they had stayed up late talking about the trip they would be taking. Remus wouldn't tell her anything beyond that they would be going to England and how they would be getting there. She cajoled and annoyed him for more information but he remained tight lipped. Finally they retired to bed. Shadow went to her room that after tomorrow would never be hers again and Remus to the couch in the living couch. Shadow had offered him her bed seeing she was much shorter then he was but he had refused.

It was just before six in the morning when Remus awoke Shadow and told her that their port key to Orlando Florida would be activated in a half hour. So Shadow got up and changed into her clothes for the day. Her pyjamas were packed into her trunk with everything else. Remus came in not long afterwards and shrank the trunks before placing them in his backpack. Lily was placed inside her cat carrier and left at the front door. Lily never travelled with Shadow, however she was always waiting for Shadow at the other end of the trip.

They touched to old yellow fisherman's hat which brought them immediately to a small alley in Orlando not far from the airport but where they would be pretty sure they wouldn't be noticed. They walked towards the airport where they would get catch their plane to London England's Heathrow airport. Once they reached their airport they went to a small coffee shop in the terminal where they got some breakfast. About an hour latter it was time to get in line to get their baggage checked and go to the waiting room to board the plane. Seeing they didn't have any large baggage it didn't take them long to reach the waiting room.

Once they reached the waiting room Remus began to look around for someone or something. He found them seats but remained standing and seemed to be continuing to look for something getting more and more distressed looking as he couldn't find it. Finally, a man with a long grey beard and half moon glasses touched Remus on the shoulder. Remus jumped out of his skin. "Albus don't ever do that to me again!" (AN: I didn't mean for him to show up he just decided to come along!)

The elderly man chuckled at Remus. "And so this is our Shadow Lark?" he asked looking at the girl sitting on the chair, going through her backpack to find her cd player. At the sound of her name Shadow looked up at the elderly man. She had never seen him before but couldn't help feeling that she knew him.

"Yes," replied Remus softly. "Shadow, this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus, this is Shadow Lark." Remus had never been happy about Dumbledore's decision about Shadow's life. Remus had offered to take her, it Dumbledore couldn't see fit to leave her with her brother. However, Dumbledore wished her to be invisible to the world and her identity even her existence to be known to very few.

"Headmaster, when will I learn the truth?" Shadow looked at the man and knew that if anyone would know the truth of her past it would be the man standing in front of her now.

"Soon, Shadow, soon. Here is neither the place nor time to have this discussion though. All will be revelled once we get to the headquarters. By the way it is a pleasure to meet you. Minerva and I have been marking all of your work for the past five years however I have not laid eyes on you since you were a year old. It is a delight to find out what at marvellous and may I say beautiful young woman you have ground into." Once again Dumbledore smiled a little private kind of smile. "By the way would you like a Sherbet Lemon?" At this Remus burst out laughing.

Several hours later, Shadow was staring out her wind looking at the clouds, seeing there wasn't anything else to see. Dumbledore was reading and eating another Sherbet Lemon, Shadow was starting to wonder where he was keeping them all. Remus was sleeping in his seat on the other side of the aisle from Dumbledore. Shadow was feeling a bit sleepy herself. They had only been in flight for an hour and it was going to be a long haul. Dumbledore almost as if he could feel that the red haired girl's boredom was reaching a peak pulled a book out of the bag he had been carrying.

"Shadow," he said passing the girl the thick book. "I though you would like to learn about your school before you get there. This is Hogwarts: A History. It is pretty comprehensive although I know of one student who feels that it left out some of the more unsavoury elements of the school." Dumbledore handed Shadow the book reminded immediately of another red head who had many years ago read this same copy. "Shadow, I want you to keep this book; it was your mother's."

Shadow took the book reverently. "Thank you, professor," was all she could say. In the many hours of flying that remained ahead of them Shadow devoured half of the book. She was fascinated by what she learnt. She had been learning magic for the last 5 years and some of the homes she stayed in were the homes of magical people but Hogwarts was above an beyond them all.

It was ten at night when Shadow's plane landed in London's Heathrow airport. Heathrow made every other airport Shadow had ever been in look small and relaxed. Shadow had no time to think about anything but keeping up with Remus and Professor Dumbledore as they went through customs. She let out a deep sigh of relief when they finally exited the terminal. Dumbledore led them to a larege balck car waiting for them in the pick up zone.

Waiting for them outside the car stood Minerva McGonagall. Shadow broke away from Remus and ran to the woman who had been one of the few constants in her life. After giving the excited girl a hug Minerva picked up the cat carrier and handed it to Shadow. "Safe and sound as promised" said Minerva with a smile.

Dumbledore and Remus had been talking to a pink haired woman whom Shadow hadn't noticed till now. "Shadow," said Remus. "This is Nymphadora Tonks, she is an Auror and our guard. Nymphadora this is the Shadow Lark," said Remus while he gave the woman a meaning full look. Shadow wondered why Remus had called her THE Shadow Lark like it was a title instead of her name.

"Hi, Shadow, call me Tonks," Said Tonks giving Remus a glare. "I really do detest my first name, I don't know what my mother was thinking, then again her name was Andromeda." Tonks looked thoughtful as though she was seriously thinking of the possibility.

"It's very nice to meet you Tonks. Your hair is an awesome colour; I don't think I've seen that shade of pink before." Replied Shadow.

"I personally like yours Shadow. Come on lets get into the car." Shadow and Tonks slide into the car. "Actually do you mind if I borrow your hair for a while its so beautiful." Without waiting for an answer Tonks screwed up her eyes and after a couple seconds she had waist length red hair exactly like Shadows.

Shadow's eyes opened wide. "How is you do that? It was awesome!" She exclaimed reaching out to touch Tonks now long red hair just to make sure is was real.

"I am a matemorphomagus, it's a natural ability of mine to change my looks at will. Very handy for disguises let me tell you."

At this point Dumbledore, Remus and Minerva got into the car. Remus who was sitting in the drivers seat turned, "there has been a little change of plans Shadow. Arabella will be meeting us at the Headquarters instead of us going to her place." Remus turned the car on and began the drive to number 12 Grimmalde Place.

Dumbledore, who was sitting in the back of the car with Shadow and Tonks, turned to the Auror. "Nymphadora, I rather liked that beautiful shade of pink and at this time I don't think playing Shadow's sister is a good idea." Tonks nodded and turned her hair to shoulder length black, which was actually her natural hair colour. Both she and Dumbledore looked saddened after this short exchange.

Shadow was feeling tired even though it was still only about 4 in the afternoon at home. "Will the Weasley's and company be there when we get there?" Asked Remus to no one in particular. The words only slightly registered in Shadow's tired brain.

"No, we don't expect them till tomorrow around noon. I think the Shadow Lark is asleep." Shadow noted that she had been called THE Shadow Lard for the second time as though it were a title instead of a name.

"Do you think they will have any problems getting Harry from his aunts and uncles?" Asked Tonks.

"I don't believe so," said Remus. "I think they will let him go happily especially after we threatened them at the end of school year." Remus chuckled at the memory.

Through this entire conversation Shadow sat in silence as though she were asleep. She was actually trying to sort out all of the unorganised information that was being shot around her. After and hour and some of driving through London they arrived in a fairly quiet neighbourhood. Remus parked the car at the street corner.

Everyone piled out of the car. Dumbledore handed Shadow as folded piece of paper. "Memorize this information and then give the paper back to me," he said.

The paper read: _The headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix can be found at number 12 Grmwald Place London._

Shadow handed the piece of paper back to Dumbledore who proceeded to burn it.

The small group walked down the road until a large house suddenly emerged from between two other houses. As they entered the house Tonks turned to Shadow, "We need to be very quiet. We don't want to wake up the painting in the front hallway, its rather unpleasant," said Tonks.

Everyone walked into the house as though they were walking on eggshells. Suddenly a large motherly woman with hair the colour of fire emerged from the kitchen. Shadow recognised this woman, she had lived with her and her husband Arthur for three weeks the winter of the year she had been twelve. She had never been told her last name like all the homes she stayed in. Mother Molly had known Shadow as Enya. Her story had been that she was going to visit some family in Africa but her family had come down with some illness and they asked that she wait till they discovered what had caused it. Shadow's stay with Molly and Arthur had been one of her shortest anywhere.

"Molly!" Exclaimed Dumbledore in a voice that was still very hushed. "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow. Harry hasn't been in trouble again has he?" Dumbledore's voice showed ultimate care for this situation.

"Actually there was an attack in the village. As soon as Arthur heard we came here. Harry isn't here yet that is still the same plan as ever." Molly surveyed the group. "Come into the kitchen where we can talk properly."

Everyone walked into the kitchen and Molly looked each person as though accessing their health with the eye of a mother. Finally, her eyes fell on Shadow. "Enya…" she whispered. Her eyes opened in recognition. Turning to Dumbledore she looked at his accusingly. "She is the Shadow Lark and you let me believe that I was only helping a poor stranded child."

"Molly calm yourself. I had my reasons, and even Shadow doesn't understand her life right now. The only person who cared for her in the last 15 years who knew who she was were Arabella, Remus and Minerva. Not even I have seen her since she was a year old." Dumbledore looked as Molly sternly and finally cowed her into silence.

"Shadow are you tired or should we have our talk now? We don't have to though I would like to get this over with." Dumbledore asked the girl who was getting mighty tired of having people talking about her as though she was there and stuff that she didn't even know at that.

"Now, I am much more awake then I was in the car." Answered Shadow. She wanted the truth and wanted it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi. Thank you for reading my story. I was actually hoping that you people out there in fanfiction land could give me a hand with this one. I read a story about 2 years ago that only had one chapter at the time. A story I have not been able to find again. I do not remember the name of this story but I have a passage from it that inspired me copied down. I am putting that passage in here with the hopes that one of you will be able to tell me the story it was in and the author who wrote it. It was a Lily and James fic but that is about all I remember. The speaker in this passage is Lily Evans.

Passage:

_I don't doubt that I'm an introvert, what writer isn't? All writing is born out of that inward sea of turbulent emotion, the ebb and flow of the tide of emotional agony, the crashing waves of misery on the shores of the soul. I am caught in the riptide, and although I try to anchor myself to the land with trails of ink, I only get swept further and further out to sea. One day it will drown me. I have no illusion about that. There are no charms to stop this most ancient inexorable call. But I will smile, for now. I will ward my inner storms with sunshine for now._

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 2:

Shadow followed the elderly professor into a sitting room. She watched as he walked into the room lighting candles by waving his hand over them. She was fascinated of the gentle power of this man. A power she never wished to see ignited with the flames of anger. "Come sit Shadow, I have a long tale to tell you. Parts of it may anger you and frustrate you but that which is past is past and we can only decide what we are to do with the time given to us in the future."

Shadow sat in one of the comfortable overstuffed red chair. This room almost appeared to be normal and didn't have any of the dark foreboding feeling that she had felt emanating from other parts of the house. "Could you start with my name? I have always wanted to know my real name." Shadow looked up at the Grandfatherly man with eyes that begged him to not deny her this one request.

"It is interesting that you wish to know your name. Names have power to them, you know. I wish to say this to you, never fear a name for it only increases the fear of the thing itself. Enough of that though, your true name is Aurelia Minerva Lily Potter. You are the daughter of James and Lily Potter and the twin sister of Harry James Potter. You were born on the 31st of July, which will make tomorrow your birthday." Dumbledore looked at his watch. "Actually, let me be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday in 15 years."

"Thank you," whispered Shadow. In her mind the name Aurelia Minerva Lily Potter was ringing again and again. She felt connected to this name but she did not entirely feel that this name was hers. She remembered, or seemed to remember or at least dreamt of remembering someone calling her Aurelia deep in her past.

"Now I must tell you a story. This story is the true story. It is a story that few know in full truth. This story begins over sixty years ago with the birth of wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle…" Dumbledore paused for a moment. He seemed to be very far away in a time that was now buried deep with in his memory.

Dumbledore went on to explain to Shadow, or as we must know her now Aurelia Minerva Lily Potter of the first rise of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore explained the war that had happened before her birth. He explained the prophesy that had been spoken and how they had known that it would either be the unborn innocent child of Lily and James Potter or Alice and Frank Longbottom who would be responsible for the final demise of this Dark Lord. In the end Voldemort had caused his own semi-destruction when he attacked the Potter's. Voldemort had marked the infant child Harry James Potter as the one who would destroy him.

After the deaths of Lily and James and the defeat of Voldemort the wizarding world had been caught up in celebrating the victory of Harry Potter the boy who lived. Everyone except those who had been very close to the Potter's had forgotten about the second child. Harry's twin sister, Aurelia, was assumed to be dead or everyone had just forgotten her. Harry, as everyone knew, had been sent to live with relative.

Aurelia on the other hand was moved from home to home, working on her education by correspondence. Her very existence had been unknown to the world. This was because of an early prophesy, on that had been given by the respected Cassandra Trelawney.

This prophesy had stated that;_ "When hope has failed, fear not for the light. For a reluctant warrior destiny waits, to hold up the flag of the Light. The Shadow Lark waits in the darkness before she comes to sing, to the light hope she will bring. Guard well the Shadow Lark less hope though will loose."_

Dumbledore finished by telling Aurelia of Harry's life and his accomplishments in the past 15 years. He told her that she would get to meet her brother but he didn't know how Harry would react because Harry hated having things kept from him.

"Professor, may I go to bed. I wish to be up tomorrow before noon and if I don't." Aurelia (Shadow was still having trouble thinking of herself as Aurelia) got up and walked out of the room. Turning around she looked at Dumbledore. "Where will I be staying?" she asked.

"Lets go find Molly and she will show you your room. I believe you will be rooming with Hermione, one of you brother's best friends and Ginny, Molly's daughter and youngest child." Dumbledore and Aurelia left the study and went off in search of Molly.

Molly was found in the kitchen still talking to Tonks and Remus. Aurelia noticed that there was another man whose face looked like someone had torn it apart sitting with the others. "Molly, could you please take Aurelia to her room, then come back here I wish to speak with you all." Dumbledore said while pouring himself a cup of tea from the kettle on the table.

"Come with me Aurelia, Remus has already put your stuff in your room." Molly and Aurelia walked up several flights of stairs till they came to the flour where the girls' room was. "You bed is by the window, dear Enya." Molly gave the girl a motherly hug before leaving.

Aurelia sat down on her new bed and picked up Lily who had found her way on to her bed. "Well, Lily, I guess this is our home for now. I have a new name and a new story again but this time it's my real name and my true story. I won't ever have to change my name again Lily and guess what? I have a brother too! Isn't that exciting! My name is Aurelia Minerva Lily Potter, see I'm a Lily too." With this Aurelia put the purring feline back on her bed got her pyjamas out of her trunk and pu them on. Then she got into be and fell asleep.

What Aurelia didn't was that another red head had been awake to hear her hushed words to her cat. Ginny Weasley had woken up when her mother had brought Aurelia upstairs. Now her eyes were open wide in shock at hearing Aurelia's word. It took her some time to get back to sleep after hearing this revelation


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten in the morning when a knocking at the front door of number 4 private drive brought Petunia Dursley out of her kitchen and Vernon form the den. Petunia dried her long tin hands on a dish towel that she was carrying. She opened the door to see a strange large black car in the drive way. There were three people she had only ever seen at Kings Cross Station, three people she definitely didn't want the neighbours seeing standing on her door step.

Pretending not to know them she looked at them quizzically pursing her lips. "How may I help you?" she asked politely taking in their appearance. One had greying hair, another had various pieces out of her face missing, and the last had deep forest green stick straight hair to her waist. All of them wore robes. Definitely not the type of people who would be easily accepted in this strictly muggle neighbourhood.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, This is Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks we are here to get Harry for the rest of the summer." said the greying man.

Petunia looked at them nervously and was ready to close the door in their faces when her hulking husband, Vernon, looked out the door over her head. " Let them in quickly Petunia," he said remembering the threat that they had made him at the beginning of the summer.

Tonks, Moody and Remus entered the ultra clean house as Vernon bustled them. Vernon was thinking that the faster he could these weirdoes inside, the faster they would leave and the Dursley's would be back to being Harry free for another eleven months. Vernon had to go to work as well but he figured Petunia would have no problem handling this crowd it was after all her fault the little devil came to live with them in the first place.

Harry had been upstairs working on his summer homework when the two Aurors and Remus had arrived. He had already done all of his summer work but was redoing as a why to keep is mind from wandering down more painful paths. He heard something crash downstairs and someone apologizing profusely to his aunt Petunia for it.

Harry got up and walked dot he top of the stairs. A faint smiled graced his lips for the first time in a month when he saw the scene at the bottom of the stairs. Tonks had knocked over a vase of Narcissus and the vase hand chattered. She was now repairing the vase and putting the flowers back into it. Professor Moody was looking peeved, glare at Tonks. If looks could kill... Aunt Petunia stood there looking shocked to say the least.

"Hey Tonks, Professor Moody, Professor Lupin is it time to go?" Harry asked both excited to be leaving and not wanting to go back to headquarters. Number Twelve Grimwalde Place would remind him even more of Sirius.

As of the first day of holidays Harry had tried hi best to keep himself busy and his mind of his godfather. He had taken to running every mourning and he had continued to look after his aunt and uncle's garden. He did not do so because he had been ordered to it as had been the case in the past but because he would do anything to keep his mind occupied. Mostly the Dursley's ignored Harry's very existence although once or twice plans what Petunia planed to do with the flower beds had been "accidentally" left on the table where Harry found them. Working out, school work and the gardens had kept him sane up to this point.

"Hello Harry, wotch," said Tonks as cheerfully as usual. Harry noticed that Tonks seemed older, her bright smile did not reach her eyes as it had before. Harry saw in her someone else who had been deeply affected by Sirius's death. Other then her mother Tonks had no one left on the Black side with whom she had any wish to associate. "Ready to go? We are due at Headquarters in just under two hours," said Professor Lupin.

"Yep, I'm almost done packing," said Harry. Actually the truth be told Harry had never truly unpacked.

"I'll come up and help you," said Tonks walking up the stairs much to Petunia's chagrin already having see one of her precious ornaments broken and magically reassembled. Petunia knew that Vernon would throw it out simply because it had been in contact with what he considered unnaturalness.

Vernon mumbled something about having a meeting to go to and bustled out the door. Petunia heard his care fire up and drive out of the drive way. She sighed inwardly. He she was on her own in her house with three wizards and a witch.

"Petunia Evans," said the grey haired man. "What happened to you? You didn't hate magic like this when I first met you." Remus looked at this woman, the sister to a woman he had loved as his won sister, the wife of one of his best friends and mother to the boy he saw as a nephew.

Petunia looked up at this man with scared eyes. She had met Remus Lupin before, and long while before. One year she had been with her parents when they had gone to pick Lily p off the train from school. Thinking hard she couldn't remember if it had been her sisters 5th of 6th year. Lily had emerged from the hidden platform 9 and ¾ with another student whom she introduced to them was Remus Lupin. Petunia had showered them with questions about eh magical world. "I gave that up, hid it all away. Please…it Vernon ever found out….ever.. he would leave my son with him. My interest in the magical world died with Lily." Petunia whispered this. "Please Remus, my love for magic died when my parents and Lily died believing I hated her."

"Petunia, you should be able to live as yourself." Remus looked at the distraught woman. "Be who you were born to be, no one else. I will tell no one not even Harry: said Remus.

As this exchange ended Harry and Tonks reappeared with Tonks floating Harry's trunk. "Ready to go Remus," said Tonks cheerful as she and Harry approached.

"Let go then," said Moody gruffly.

The two Aurors the boy and the werewolf left number four Private Drive. They got into a large black ministry care after putting Harry's trunk in the back. "How long will it be?" asked Harry as he couldn't judge the distance from their round about flight the summer before.

"About an hour and half, Harry," replied Remus. Harry looked at the last of the Marauders. This man had lost so much and was truly Harry's last connection to his past. The last connection his mother and father as well as too Sirius.

It was a quiet hour and a half drive to the Headquarters. Everyone was at a lose to what to talk about. In the end they just didn't talk about anything. Talk of the war lead to orders stuff and that was taboo. They couldn't talk about the world because the led to the war, other things led to Sirius, and still other's led to Shadow.

After awhile Harry drifted off to sleep. I seemed only moments later that Tonks was shacking him awake. "We're here Harry," said Tonks in a quiet voice. Harry noticed she was almost nervous sounding. They got out of the car to find that Moody and Remus had already retrieved Harry's trunk.

As the quartet walked towards number twelve the house that wasn't there suddenly was there between its two neighbours. This didn't choke Harry as it had the year before. Actually, when Harry thought about it he didn't think anything would surprise him every again. He felt so numb to the world around him.

They walked up to the house and as quietly as possible entered. The quiet seemed tense, Harry guessed that this indicated that no one had been able to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the front hallway. As they walked into the house and crowding into the foyer Harry saw a flash of long red hair. At first he surmised that it was probably one of the Weasley's but then he realised that none of that family had hair of such a deep red nor did any have hair so long that it fell to their hips. Their hair was all fire red. He had only ever seen hair like that on one person. He stared in chock. "Mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was well above the horizon and the day was already in full swing when Shadow awoke the next morning. She could feel the sun beam that had been cast from the window fall on her face. She opened her eyes to find that the other two beds that had been occupied the night before were empty. Lily was no where to be seen either. Shadow guessed that the little cat had gone for exploring.

As Shadow began getting out of bed she remembered the whole conversation she and Dumbledore had had the night before. She still wasn't able to really think of herself as Aurelia. She had been Shadow Lark in her mind for sixteen years; she had trouble seeing herself as Aurelia Minerva Lily Potter.

After putting on some clothes Aurelia wandered down four flights of stairs to enter the kitchen. She was sure that it was almost lunch time at this point. As she entered the kitchen she heard shuffling feet entering the front door behind her. Some one said "Mom" but she paid it no mind. Molly was bustling about the kitchen and already there was quite a feast on the table.

"Good morning Enya, dear, well sit down everyone should be here soon." Said Molly Weasley ushering Aurelia into a seat.

Just after Aurelia had sat down four other people entered. Aurelia recognised Tonks although her hair was now dark green. Remus was also with them. The third man, was the strangest of the quartet he had a magical eye and various chunks were missing out of his face. A light thunk every other stem belied him his wooden leg. He was talking amiably to a young man of about Aurelia's age. The young man had black hair and green eyes. Aurelia felt she should know this man. She had the oddest feeling she had seen those eyes before.

Suddenly, the conversation ended between the boy and man. The man went over to Remus and Aurelia decided to go see if Mother Molly needed any help. As she rose she felt the young man's eye boring into the back of her head. Turning she met his gave. "I'm sorry for staring," he said. "You are not she, however except for your eyes you look very much like her." Aurelia wasn't dense; she knew exactly who stood in front of her now.

Aurelia smiled sadly at her last remaining family member. "Nay, I am not Lily Evens." Remus had been watching the siblings. He knew that Aurelia knew this to be her brother. The girl was very bright, much like her mother before her. Remus would be interested in seeing how her power ranked against that of Hermione Granger.

"Who are you then?" asked Harry who was terribly curios about this girl.

"I am a girl of many names and many stories," Aurelia said with mischief glowing in her smile. "Will you give me a tour of the house after lunch, Harry? In exchanger I will tell you who I am." Remus was having trouble keeping a straight face. Aurelia had been the dominant twin when they had been babies and Remus could tell that nothing had changed. Harry was all but eating out of his sister's hand.

"But I must call you something," said Harry pleadingly. "Give me a name and I'll take you on that tour," he said. Just then three more teens burst through the kitchen door. These were namely Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They were followed by a tired looking Mr. Weasley.

Bother Harry and Aurelia turned to see who had come in. "Aurelia,' Aurelia said quickly to Harry. Then she hurried past them throwing her arms around Arabella who she had seen behind Mr. Weasley in the entrance hall. Throwing her arms around the elderly lady's neck in a most enthusiastic hug.

"Well if it isn't my little Shadow Lark. My you have grown child. Has Lily been a good friend to you my dear?" asked Arabella picking up the cat that had been rubbing up against her leg. Aurelia never got a chance to answer because it was at that moment that all hell broke loose.

The curtains over the painting behind Arabella and Aurelia flew open and an awful shrieking filed the air. Lily panicked and flew from Arabella's arms leaving a nasty scratch behind. Arabella turned around slowly with an unreadable expression her face. The woman in the painting was screaming all sorts of things at this point. "Hello sister," said Arabella calmly. Those two words were spoken in a voice of absolute contempt, but with them the portrait fell deadly quiet. There was a small group now gather at the kitchen door watching the exchange, none of whom had known of any connection between the lat Mrs. Black and Arabella Figg.

"Arabella," spat Mrs. Black although the name was poison. "Why do you, of people, darken this door way?"

"Because, dear sister, I love my family for all that you disowned me. I may not carry a wand but I can never be a muggle. Did you know that Sirius is dead? Asked Arabella in a voice of bitter pain. "Did you know that your niece killed him, sister? The house of Black had fallen. All that remains of it are Narcissa and Bellatrix. Weaklings both, blinded by power and greed. Andromeda as well as her daughter who would not wear the Black name for all the gold in the world. This house even does not belong to a Black, sister, but to a Potter." After Arabella's little speech something occurred that none present had ever seen before, the curtains closed on their own and there was silence. Arabella turned to the others. "Well, lets got eat, shall we?"

Everyone crowded around the dining room table and began to eat lunch. Harry introduced Ron, Hermione and Ginny to Aurelia. Harry was a little confused because Mr and Mrs Weasley called her Enya, Arabella called her Shadow and Remus called her Aurelia. Then he remembered her saying that she was a girl of many named and many storied. He laughed internally at how true it seemed to be.

After everyone finished lunch Hermione announced that she was going to go unpack her trunk and Ginny offered to help. Mother Molly accosted Ron to help with the lunch dishes and the rest of the adults went off to complete their own tasks leaving Harry and Aurelia to themselves.

"So," Aurelia said turning to her new found brother. "I believe you promised me a tour." She smiled art him, she didn't know why she was playing with him, just that it was fun.

" I did and I believe you promised to tell me who you are. Although, I was inconsiderate having not offered you my own name. I am Harry James Potter, al though he must know that seeing you knew who my mother was." Replied Harry watching Aurelia carefully.

"Come lets start out tour," said Aurelia and not wanting the story she was about to tell Harry to be over heard. Once they were out of the kitchen and walking down the halls of the main lever of number twelve Grimwalde Place. "Much of what I am about to tell you I did not know myself until yesterday. Dumbledore wished to tell you believing you would be angry that it had been kept from her. However, you must realize that I am at the center of this and that I had a right to know first." They entered the same sitting room where Dumbledore and Aurelia had had their discussions the night before.

"Lets sit here, for there is much to discuss," she said. Harry sat down on the couch next to her. "First, much of what I was told last night you already know. You know of Voldmorte and the first year of your life, as well you have no need to be reminded of your own adventures and encounters with him. Before last night I knew nothing of any of this. The only piece of history I knew was that my parents were murdered when I had been just over a year in age.

"Dumbledore told me everything last night about my family, the war and he spoke much of you. He is very very proud of you Harry and of all you have achieved. The first thing he told me lost night was my name. I am Aurelia Minerva Lily Potter, I am you twin sister Harry." Aurelia had tears in her eyes as she looked at her only remaining family member. Harry just stared blankly at the floor. A vision flickered across his eyes and he saw a red haired toddles in his mother's arms.

"I have a sister," Harry whispered not as a question but a statement made in happiness and acceptance. Reaching out ah hand he touched her shoulder. Hazel tear filled eyes met green one equally as tear filled. A single tear trickled down Aurelia's cheek. Harry pulled her into a brotherly hug and words poured out of her. She spoke of lies, never having a family, never knowing her true name. Harry told her of all the abuse and loneliness he had suffered living with Dursley's. Finally, when they had shed their last tears and shared all of their lives they went to find Ron, Ginny and Hermione.


End file.
